The present invention relates generally to the field of monitoring information retrieval systems, and more particularly to detecting workload demands and types of workloads.
Relational database administrators (RDBAs) need to be aware of different types of workloads that are processed by a relational database management system (RDBMS). Automatic detection of shifts in types of workloads is important because it informs an RDBA with information needed to effectively allocate RDBMS resources to meet different types of workload demands.
Typically, a workload classification mechanism requires a learning phase, where an RDBA monitors RDBMS performance metrics and records the performance metrics with the current known type of workload. This procedure can be time and resource-intensive. Furthermore, the workload classification mechanism may not be able to detect a shift if the RDBMS is handling a type of workload that was not introduced to the RDBMS during the learning phase.